


Nightmares

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry has been having Nightmares. At first he keeps them secret, but when he forgets his silencing charm one night, does he have the courage to talk to the one person they are about?





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling

Harry woke up screaming yet again. He cried. Sobs wracked his body. Thankfully he had put up a silencing charm. He looked over to his roommate who was blissfully asleep, none the wiser. He’d been having nightmares ever since the war. Now that he was back at Hogwarts, they had gotten worse, coming back for his eighth year might not have been the best idea, but he no longer wanted to be an Auror and needed to get his NEWTs to be anything else. He wasn’t sure yet, but maybe a DADA professor. He enjoyed teaching the DA during his 5th year. Lately his nightmares featured his roommate dying in horrific ways. He had finally accepted that he had fallen for the boy. He did not want to ruin the friendship he had with him. They had only just become friends this past year. Before this year, they had been school rivals. That’s right the Gryffindor Golden Boy fell in love with his longtime rival, the Ice Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy. After the war Harry had spoken up for Draco and his mother at their trials. Narcissa had saved his life by lying to Voldemort about him being dead. Draco didn’t identify him at Malfoy Manor. They both got off with house arrest for a few months, and restrictions on their wands for a year. Draco had to finish his schooling to comply with his probation. Draco and Harry formed a friendship over the past few months especially since they were roommates. The eighth years had their own dorm with rooms that had two people sharing them. At first when they got paired up everyone thought they would fight, but they didn’t. Then Harry realized he was falling for Draco, and it scared him. He knew that he was gay, finally figuring out his sexual preferences over the summer after his failed relationship with Ginny. Now that he was no longer being chased by a dark lord intending on to murder him, he could focus on things like that. He didn’t think his feelings would ever be returned so he kept them to himself. His friends new about his crush, and tried to encourage him to be a Gryffindor and tell him about his feelings. He was surprised they supported him. He felt embarrassed. This is was the one area he was not brave enough in. Ginny was the one to pursue him. He was afraid to lose Draco as a friend if he confessed his feelings and got rejected. He would rather have Draco as his friend or nothing at all.

Then one night Harry forgot to set his silencing charm. He woke to Draco shaking him awake.

“Harry, wake up. It’s just a dream.” Draco looked at him concerned.

“I’m sorry. I forgot my silencing charm. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Harry meekly replied.

“Harry, it’s okay. We all have nightmares. I would rather you leave the silencing charms off, so I can wake you. We’re friends you can tell me about them if you want.”

Harry looked at Draco. He wanted to tell him about them. He wanted to have Draco comfort him.

“May I?” Draco asked pointing to Harry’s bed.

Harry nodded, and scooched over, pushing back the covers so that Draco could easily slide in. Draco took him into his arms, and started stroking his hair. It felt so good.

“I have nightmares about all the people who died. I watch over and over as they die. It’s awful. The thing is lately, it’s changed. I began having nightmares about someone I love dying. It’s awful. I am always too late to tell them how I feel in my nightmares.” Harry choked back tears threatening to come down.

“That sounds awful. I also have nightmares about things that happened in the war. You should tell them how you feel. You don’t want to be too late like in your nightmares. You obviously care about them a lot. We all know how short life can be. Don’t waste it on what ifs.”

Harry contemplated his words. He wished he was braver at that moment and confess right then, but he wanted to so sleep on it. “Maybe I will. Thanks Draco.” He snuggled up to Draco and fell asleep quickly. He didn’t have another nightmare that night.

Harry woke up to the warmth of Draco surrounding him. He breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla and spice that was distinctly Draco. He opened his eyes to watch Draco, who luckily was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It was then he realized that he had to tell him. Draco stirred, and opened his eyes. Focusing back on Harry. Harry swallowed as they silently stared at each other. ‘Oh Gryffindor courage don’t fail me now.’ He thought. Harry tenderly reached out and cupped Draco’s cheek, “I love you,” he whispered. He barely noticed Draco’s eyes widening in shock as he surged forward and kissed firmly on the lips. After a few moments, when Draco didn’t kiss back, he scrambled backwards, “I’m so sorry,” he sighed dejectedly.

Draco snapped back to reality and looked at him, then slowly started to smile, just as Harry was untangling himself from Draco, he pulled him back saying, “Don’t be sorry. It took me a moment to realize I hadn’t fallen into one of my dreams. I love you too. Can we try that again?”

“You love me too?” Harry asked unbelieving.

“Of course I do. I can’t believe you love me. I am not sure why when you could have anyone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else. When you look at me, you just see me, just Harry. You are beautiful, smart, kind and everything I could want in a partner. What more could I want? I thought I would never have a chance with you.”

“I had no idea you felt that way Harry. I am so beyond happy. Can we kiss again, I didn’t get a chance to kiss you back.”

Harry nodded. Draco leaned forward and Harry met him halfway, lips connecting softly. Draco deepened the kiss and Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth. Tongues eagerly fought for dominance. They parted panting. Smiling giddily at each other. They spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms glad it was Saturday. Over the next few nights they realized they didn’t have nightmares when they slept together. They experience awful nightmares over Winter break when they couldn’t spend it in each other’s arms. They told their friends about their relationship, who were happy for them. Draco formally introduced him to his mother who smiled at them knowingly. After the holidays, they spent the rest of their nights together no longer experiencing any nightmares. They decided to get a flat together after graduating.

They looked forward to a bright future with not more nightmares. Happy in each other’s embrace.

All was well.


End file.
